


Amortentia

by daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daggers_in_the_smiles_of_men
Summary: The students are learning about love potions, and Hecate is surprised to learn what hers smells like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Amortentia love spell is adapted from the one in Harry Potter, so no infringement on that intellectual property is at all intended. I thought it might work well in this universe too.

“Ada, are you certain it’s wise to teach the girls this potion? A _love_ potion? The consequences of using such a potion are potentially disastrous.”

“Quite sure,” Ada responded with a nod, already having anticipated Hecate’s doubts. “How better to teach them the consequences of choices in magic than to educate them on every aspect of their options?”

Hecate’s lips thinned, but she did not argue. She continued to stir the potion widdershins until tiny simmering bubbles rose to the surface.

“Very good,” Ada commented with delight. “It looks just right.”

Hecate raised a skeptical brow at the opalescent brew that was now releasing a strange spiraling steam. Just then, the girls began pooling into the classroom, chatting boisterously as they did so. Hecate took a deep, steadying breath.

“Ada, I—” she began quietly.

“I’m over here, Hecate,” Ada called from where she had already wandered to the back of the room.

Hecate’s eyes widened. She swallowed hard as realization dowsed her like the splash of cold water to the face.

No. _Surely_ _not_. Hecate cast a side glance at the potion bubbling in the cauldron next to her.

 _“Each person will experience it differently,”_ Ada had explained to her before. _“It will smell unique to each person according to that which attracts them.”_

Hecate held her breath, fighting desperately to block out that smell. How well she knew it! Tea biscuits, lemon drops, and cozy woolen cardigans…

“I thought these were love spells,” one of the girls commented in a hushed voice. “Why does Miss Hardbroom look like she’s going to faint?”

The other girl giggled.

“Love makes Miss Hardbroom ill. Can’t say I’m surprised!”

Ada gave the signal for the girls to quieten down and select their cauldrons. Hecate’s mind whirred as Ada began to lecture about the particular variety of love spell they would prepare today, as well as the potential dangers of using such a brew. Hecate found it impossible to find a space in the entire classroom where that smell couldn’t reach her, and so she spent the rest of the class time struggling to close her nose as long as possible.

As class ended and the girls began clamoring out of the room as noisily as they had entered, one girl took her time in gathering her belongings.

“Miss Cackle,” she said, her eyes large and dreamy. “What does _your_ love spell smell like?”

Ada chuckled kindly at the girl.

“Well, you know, the smell can alter as you yourself change over the years,” she answered her. Her voice took on a hushed tone as she said “It’s strange… I don’t quite remember it taking on this scent in my youth.”

Hecate noted Ada’s vague answer, but the young girl seemed satisfied.

“What about you, Miss Hardbroom?” she asked carefully.

Hecate clenched her jaw.

“I… I can’t smell anything,” she lied quickly, continuing to hold her breath even as she spoke. “Must be a head cold.”

“That’s too bad,” the girl answered with a frown. “Maybe you can try it again soon so you can figure out what yours smells like. I bet it’ll surprise you!”

“Yes,” Hecate said sharply. “I’m quite sure.”

 

**The End?**


	2. Chapter 2

With a lithe wave of her hand, Hecate finished draining the last cauldron of love potion. She allowed herself to breathe deeply, feeling her lungs expand weakly after having held her breath for so long. That warm, sweet scent tickled her nose once more, as she had long grown weary of trying to escape it.

“Hecate, I—“

Hecate jolted so violently, not having realized that Ada was standing just beside her, that she dropped the ladle she had been holding.

“Are you all right?” Ada inquired, a worried look cast over her face.

“It must be the... head cold,” she lied pathetically.

The moment the fib escaped her lips, Hecate regretted it instantly. No matter how innocuous it may have been, she had always felt a sting of guilt from lying to Ada.

“Here,” Ada spoke gently as she began rummaging through an inner pocket. “This will help you feel better.”

Ada extended a lemon drop to her. Hecate clenched her jaw, knowing she could not refuse such a kind gesture, particularly with the poison of guilt still biting at her.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, not meeting Ada’s eyes as she took the small candy from her and placed it into her mouth.

The sugary tartness was torture in Hecate’s mouth as the essence of Ada had managed to tantalize her in yet another maddening way.

“Can you smell lemon drops in your love spell?” Hecate asked with an almost bitter laugh, shutting her eyes tightly for a brief flicker at the sheer stupidity of her words.

“No,” Ada drawled out as she busied herself with gathering up the unused potion ingredients. “More like sandalwood and hair and... expensive leather.”

The volume of her voice had dwindled as she spoke. Her back was to Hecate now.

Hecate’s eyes widened.

“I-I can,” she stated quietly.

Ada turned back to glance at her.

“You can what?”

“Smell lemon drops,” she answered breathlessly, “in my love spell... and tea biscuits... and woolen cardigans.”

The warm smile that spread across Ada’s lips left a fluttering feeling in Hecate’s chest.

“I see...” Ada said brightly. “Well, I’m glad that head cold of yours cleared up just in time.”

“It must have been the lemon drop,” Hecate replied with a smirk.

Ada chuckled brightly.

“They always do the trick.”

 

The End


End file.
